Nostalgia del pasado
by vegimaf
Summary: El pasado de Vegeta vive en sus recuerdos y aunque los años pasen, nunca se borrarán... Éste es la primera historia que puebliqué en FF.net, pero con unas modificaciones... Me gusta saber que piensan así que dejen Review, porfa!


"NOSTALGIA DEL PASADO"  
Por Vegimaf  
  
Una bella noche vislumbra en la Corporación Cápsula. Es domingo, Bulma y Vegeta tienen que acostar a sus hijos para que descansen después del día tan atareado que habían tenido.  
  
BL: ¿No te tienes que ir a la cama ya, Trunks?- dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a él a darle las buenas noches.- ¿Te divertiste hoy con tu padre y tu hermana?  
TR: mmm... si me la pasé bien con mi papá, pero no soporto a Bra, la tienen muy consentida-  
dijo con cara de fastidio.  
BL: jajaja siempre dices eso, pero si alguien le trata de hacer algo, te pones histérico. Incluso cuando la voy a regañar, intercedes por ella-  
TR: Pues lo voy a dejar de hacer, esa niña necesita disciplina; imagínate, si ahora que tiene cuatro años es insoportable cuando tenga doce nadie la va a tolerar-  
BL: Lo pensaré, ahora ve a dormirte que mañana tienes clases y examen de trigonometría-  
TR: ¿Deberás?... ahh ese examen...sí...muy fácil...pan comido...lo apruebo con 100.- dijo sarcásticamente.  
BL:Mas te vale, sino...-y le dio un beso en la frente.  
TR: ¡¡Mamá!!.- dijo avergonzado.  
BL: Buenas noches, hijo-  
TR: Buenas noches, mamá.- y se retiró a su habitación.  
  
Al mismo tiempo, en la habitación de Bra:  
  
BR: ¿Me cuentas una historia, papi?.- dijo metiéndose a la cama.  
VG: No has tenido suficiente por hoy? Es que nunca te cansas?  
BR:Nop. Me la cuentas?  
VG: NO, ya duérmete, es tarde y mañana tienes escuela.  
BR: Papi, por favor!!.- y lo miro con una carita de ángel que no rompe ningún plato.  
VG: Grr... cual quieres que te cuente?  
BR: Una nueva... como era tu planeta?  
VG: Muy árido y la gravedad era mayor.  
BR: Algo más?? al no obtener respuesta de su padre, la niña preguntó otra vez.- Como era tu papá?  
VG: No era buena persona como yo...? (¬¬)  
BR: Jajaja... y tu mamá?  
VG: No te han dicho que preguntar tanto es de mala educación!?- dijo con su habitual tono hiriente.  
  
Al oír esto, Bra comenzó a llorar. Vegeta se dio cuenta de su error: había asustado a su hija y ni el mismo sabía porque había reaccionado de esa manera; así que su primera reacción fue abrazarla:  
  
VG: Ya... perdóname... es que me exasperas con tantas preguntas... te pareces tanto a tu madre, preguntas y preguntas-  
BR: Snif...Snif perdóname a mi, papi. Ya no te vuelvo a preguntar. Buenas noches.- le dio un beso y se acostó-  
VG: Buenas noches, pequeña.- Se levantó de la silla, prendió la lámpara de noche y salió de la habitación y se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado.  
  
Él sabia la razón por la cual se había enojado: su madre. La recordaba como la única persona que le había dado cariño durante su infancia, que se había alejado de él gracias a su padre y que le había hecho tanta falta.  
  
Se dirigió a su habitación en donde encontró a Bulma revisando unos papeles.  
  
BL: Se durmió Bra?  
VG: Si, estaba cansada.  
BL: Que bien. Tu también te cansaste verdad.  
VG: Claro, mujer; Crees que lidiar con un adolescente y una niña de cuatro años es fácil?? pues no...- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.  
BL: Es bueno que pases algún tiempo con tu familia. Cámbiate de ropa para que te duermas. Yo ya me voy a acostar.  
VG: mmm...- fue su contestación mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño a tomar una ducha rápida. Al salir se encontró a Bulma dormida en la cama, se acostó junto a ella abrazándola y se quedó dormido.  
  
El palacio real de Vegetasei lucía como siempre: unos guerreros venían y otros se dirigían a las naves que estaban por partir. El príncipe, que a pesar de contar con cuatro años era muy fuerte y respetado por todos, igual o más que su mismo padre, el Rey Vegeta. Una porte altiva acompañaban al pequeño príncipe, cuyo primer entrenamiento había iniciado más pronto que el de cualquier otro niño. Se dirigía a una habitación en especial; aquella habitación era para el una de las mas cómodas y reconfortantes, en ella se sentía seguro y sobre todo, amado. Al llegar ahí se detuvo, suspiró y entró sin tocar como tenía costumbre.  
  
La persona que vio era a la que tenía planeado visitar. Era una mujer sumamente hermosa. Sus cabellos, que llegaban hasta unos dedos mas abajo de los hombros, estaban amarrados fuertemente con un listón negro que se disimulaba con el color de la negra cabellera. En su cara vislumbraban unos hermosos ojos color grises (muy raros entre los Saiyayin) y unas facciones sumamente finas. No era muy alta, pero tenía una esbelta silueta que dejaría boquiabierta a cualquier hombre. Esta mujer lo recibió con una sonrisa mientras se terminaba de poner una armadura que dejaba ver que no solo era una guerrera de clase alta sino que era un miembro de la familia real, la madre del Príncipe, consorte del rey y reina de Vegetasei.  
  
CHIBIVG: ¡¡Madre!! es cierto que partirás hoy??  
  
MV(madre de Vegeta): Estás en lo correcto, príncipe. Pero volveré en unos meses.  
  
CHIBIVG: Eso no es justo. Ahora no habrá nadie con quien valga la pena entrenar, porque estoy seguro que mi padre no entrenará conmigo.- decía el niño al momento que tomaba asiento.- Además, aunque si lo hiciera,no me gusta entrenar con él porque es muy rudo conmigo.  
  
MV: Y que es lo que quieres príncipe, que tu padre sea delicado y te trate como una niña?- preguntó la mujer con aspereza.  
  
CHIBIVG: No, no es eso. Lo que pasa es que siempre me dice que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte.- con esto el pequeño hizo que su madre sonriera y se sentara junto a él.  
  
MV: Algo tienes que entender, Vegeta. Tu padre quiere que seas el mejor y sabe que lo eres, está muy orgulloso de que seas su hijo, pero entiende que sobre tí recae una responsabilidad muy importante por ser el Príncipe de los Saiyayin. Por eso tienes que superarte cada día para merecer el honor de ser rey a su debido tiempo. Además él no sabe entrenar de otra forma, esa es su costumbre. No creas que cuando entrena conmigo es delicado. Tú mismo lo has visto.  
  
CHIBIVG: Sí, es impresionante el nivel de energía que tienen.  
  
MV: Y aun así, a tu edad ni tu padre ni yo teníamos tu fuerza.  
  
CHIBIVG: De verdad!  
  
MV: Claro, eres muy poderoso y sé que tienes un gran futuro por delante.  
  
CHIBIVG: Ya lo creo! Seré un gran rey y todo el universo me conocera y me temerá!  
  
MV: Vegeta, hijo mio.- dijo en tono serio.- La fuerza de un rey no radica en el temor, sino en el respeto. La gente que te teme nunca te respetará. Para ser un gran rey, como dices tú, tienes que demostrar no sólo tu poder físico, sino también mental. Tienes que conocer cada pensamiento de la gente que te rodea. Buscar la manera de complacerlos y que te beneficie a tí. Nunca les dejes saber que es lo que piensas. Úsalos, pero que no lo sientan. No demuestres tus sentimientos con personas que no lo necesiten, no porque te hagan débil, sino para que no se aprovechen. Se justo y piadoso, pero elige bien a quien verdaderamente lo merece y, sobre todo, protege a los tuyos, porque tu sangre es primero. Entendiste?  
  
CHIBIVG:Sí, madre, gracias. Lo tomaré en cuenta.- respondió despreocupado.  
  
MV: Si lo tomas como una filosofía veras que te irá mejor.... No me había dado cuenta de la hora!!! Me tengo que ir. Me acompañas a la plataforma??.  
  
PV: Claro, madre!!!  
  
Los dos salieron de la habitación y se dirigían al puente de despegue cuando un soldado se dirigió a ellos.  
  
SL: Mi Señora, el rey pide su presencia en este instante a solas.- Dijo haciendo una reverencia.  
  
MV: Que no sabe el rey que tengo que partir en este momento a una misión que él mismo me ha encomendado??  
  
SD: el rey ha dado la orden que el escuadrón la espere.  
  
MV: esta bien, iré para allá. príncipe, espérame en la plataforma.- le dijo cuando empezaba a caminar hacia la sala principal del palacio.  
  
Vegeta esperó a su madre como una hora y se había puesto a entrenar con unos niños de clase alta a los que él llamaba basura porque a pesar de que eran más grandes que él no le podían ganar. Entonces vio a su madre que se aproxima; parecía que había llorado, algo raro en ella.  
  
CHIBIVG: Te pasa algo madre???- preguntó preocupado.  
  
MV: Nada, no has visto nada.- al tiempo que cambiaba su cara por una sonrisa orgullosa. -Es hora de que me vaya. Pero recuerda lo que te dije antes y no dejes que nada cambie tu manera de pensar. Yo sé que eres un buen niño, y serás un guerrero muy poderoso y te puedo asegurar que tú serás el legendario súper Saiyayin, porque te conozco, por algo eres mi hijo, Vegeta.- decía mientras se agachaba a abrazar al pequeño con cierta melancolía. CHIBIVG: Segura que estas bien???.- preguntó avergonzado por ese despliegue de afecto público.  
  
MV: Sí, ya te dije.  
  
Entonces alguien la llamó, era el momento de partir.  
  
???: Mi Señora, tenemos que irnos; nos hemos retrasado bastante.  
  
MV: Ahora voy. Me tengo que ir, Vegeta, recuerda siempre que te quiero.- se agachó, le beso la frente al pequeño, y por alguna razón le quitó al niño una insignia que colgaba de su cuello que era símbolo de su nobleza, luego se retiró. Ella sabía algo, al igual que el pequeño. Algo les decía que ya no se verían. Abordó la nave que cerró sus puertas detrás de ella y se fue.  
  
El príncipe no sabia porqué, pero sentía una tristeza muy grande dentro de él, no tenia ni dos minutos de haberse ido y ya la extrañaba.  
  
Un viento muy fuerte despertó a Vegeta que se halló acostado junto a su mujer. Se levantó con cuidado para no despertarla y salió al balcón; recordó su sueño y volvió a sentir lo mismo que ese día. Esa soledad que lo acompañó en los siguientes años y que sólo desapareció cuando Bulma entró a su vida. Qué había pasado con su madre? No lo sabía. Sólo recordaba la forma tan cruel en que le habían dicho que no volvería.  
  
El niño se encontraba, como de costumbre cuando no entrenaba, en el techo de la torre más alta de Vegetasei, meditando. Esto le ayudaba a poner sus pensamientos en orden y a buscar la paz interior. Lo había aprendido de su madre, como tantas otras cosas. Hacían ya seis meses que se había ido y no tenía ni una sola noticia de ella. Pero cada día la esperaba ansioso. De repente un rugido en su estómago le indicó que tenía que comer en ese presciso instante.  
  
Mientras volaba de regreso al palacio, notó como una nave aterrizaba y un soldado que salió de ella se dirigía a prisa al interior del castillo. No le dio mucha importancia pero al caminar por el largo pasillo que llevaba al salón principal, empezó a sentir una terrible desesperación. Paró su caminata un momento para recargarse en la pared y respirar. Después de un momento desapareció. Después pudo escuchar una voces que venían del salón, así que se dirigió a éste.  
  
Al entrar pudo ver al soldado que bajó de la nave, a Nappa y a su padre, el rey, sentado en su trono, con la frente apoyada en el brazo. Se veía... preocupado?  
  
CHIBIVG: Qué pasa, padre. Hay noticias de mi madre?  
  
El rey observó al pequeño con una mirada tan fría durante unos minutos en silencio. A pesar de ser una copia a escala de él, tenía muchas cosas de su madre: su tez blanca, su baja estatura, esa mirada de curiosidad, en fin, tanto y a la vez tan poco. De repente se levantó y agarró al pequeño del cuello violentamente.  
  
RVG: Escucha bien, príncipe. Tu madre no va a volver y grábalo bien en esa tonta cabeza tuya, porque no quiero que la mensiones nunca más.  
  
Al terminar de decir esto, aventó al niño hacia una columna del salón. Aunque no había sido un golpe fuerte, no se pudo levantar. Le faltaban las fuerzas, se sentía desolado y traicionado. Ella lo había dejado solo... con él, con el rey, quien más que su padre era su torturador. Tenía ganas de llorar, como nunca antes, pero no podía hacerlo frente al rey. No podía hacerlo frente a nadie.  
  
Al ver que no se levantaba, el rey le dió la orden a Nappa de que se lo llevara.  
  
Ese sentimiento había tardado mucho en desaparecer. Vegeta miró las luces de la ciudad mientras los recuerdos venían a su cabeza. Qué duros había sido estar sin ella. Habría dado todo por volver a verla, incluso la vida. De alguna manera sabía que su padre también. Después de todo si algún día lo había visto sonreir fue con ella. Habían veces que, cuando regresaba muy tarde de estar meditando, lo escuchaba, solo en su balcón, preguntándole a los dioses por qué se la habían llevabo, porque no lo dejaron protegerla. Pero con él se volvi áspero y violento. Lo que un día fueron entrenamientos duros pero en son de paz, se convirtieron en batallas en los que él, pequeño como era, salía siempre mal herido.  
  
Para olvidar tan malos recuerdos, decidió bajar a tomar un vaso con leche.  
  
Al haber terminado, se dispuso a volver a dormir, pero encontró a Bra entrando en la cocina.  
  
VG: Qué haces levantada, pequeña?  
  
BR: No podía dormir, papi. Me sirves un vaso con leche?  
  
Vegeta sacó la leche del refrigerador y la sivió en un vaso, mientras observaba a la niña, su niña.  
  
Qué vueltas da el destino, quién iba a pensar que el rudo y terrible Vegeta, que llegó a la tierra con intención de destruírla, era ahora el "papi" de una tierna niña de cuatro años. La observó con detenimiento. Era una copia de Bulma, pero al observar más a fondo vió algo de su madre en ella. No mucho pero algo. Una mirada, una sonrisa un gesto, un destello de su escencia saiyayin...  
  
Al terminar su leche, Bra vió a su padre viendola.  
  
BR: Qué pasa, papi?  
  
VG: No, nada. Me recordaste a alguien.  
  
La niña estuvo a puntó de preguntar a quien, pero recordó lo de unas horas atras y guardo silencio.  
  
Vegeta cargó a su pequeña hasta su habitación y la volvió a tapar con su edredón de ositos, le dio las buenas noches y se dirigió a la puerta. Ahí se quedó un momento contemplando a su pequeña que le traía tantos recuerdos a la mente. Recordó el día que la conoció en el hospital.  
  
Habían pasado de esto cuatro años desde que ella había llegado a su vida y se la había cambiado por completo. No quería cometer los mismos errores que con Trunks, quería desfrutar cada momento de su infancia y verla crecer feliz. También lo había unido más a Trunks. Después de todo fue su razón más fuerte para quedarse en la tierra y estaba muy orgulloso de él.  
  
Al llegar a su recamara, se acostó junto con Bulma, su mujer, su compañera, su mejor amiga y confidente.  
  
VG: Bra...- dijo susurrando  
  
Al momento de verla por primera vez lo supo, Bra sería su nombre. Luz, en su idioma natal y nombre de la primera mujer que había amado, su madre.  
  
FIN  
  
VEGIMAF: Este fue el primer fic que escribí, claro, le he ido puliendo la redacción. Para mi es mi favorito y el que espero dure mucho tiempo en la red. Diganme lo que piensan, dejen Review, por fa! 


End file.
